ROAD TRIP
by xxjimmyxx
Summary: SASUKEXSAKURA well this is a story of sasuke and sakura a going on a road trip, in it they have 4 kids so i hope you read it but if no thats ok and by the way this is my first fanfic... so ya....Muffins...
1. Chapter 1

"How the hell could you do this to my baby?!" Sakura howled as she snatched little Kenji from her husband Uchiha Sasuke's hands.

"come on Sakura its cool" he said smirking.

"you put pink streaks in his flawless raven hair! "she said almost in tears. She started walking to their bedroom and Sasuke followed about three feet behind. When they reached their bedroom Sakura slammed the door in Sasuke"s face.

"Oh stop it, it looks fine, he loves it" Sasuke said smirking.

The door opened and Sakura's hand reached out with a pillow and blanket.

"Here you go, your sleeping on the couch tonight " Sakura said in a very serious tone!

"this is my house, that's my room and my bed and I'm sleeping in it regardless of what you say or do!!" he said triumphantly.

"Lets see you try!!" she said in a very angry and annoyed tone. He was about to say something but he knew he was already in trouble so he just gave up and went to check on his kids.

--

Sasuke walked down the hallway to the twins room. Toyo and Kazuma always played in there room together so that's always the first place he looks for them. But when he got there only Kazuma was in there.

"Daddy!!" Kazuma yelled as ran to hug his father.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Sasuke said hugging his little boy.

"Good! I missed you sooo much daddy" Kazuma said enthusiastically.

"I missed you to" he said

"Where's your brother?" Sasuke asked confused?

"He's outside with Ayame." he said madly.

"Well what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked concerned

"I cant find dog" he said as he started to cry.

**DOG:KAZUMAS GIFT FROM THE HOPITALE GIFTSHOP WHEN KENJI WAS BORN**

"aw its ok buddy ill help you find him, now when's the last time you saw him?" Sasuke asked wile holding Kazuma in his arms.

"b b but w were l l leaving t tomorrow." he said wile crying hysterically!

"I promise well find him!" Sasuke said sincerely

-- 

WITH SAKURA

--

Sakura finally got Kenji to sleep. So she went to check on Ayame outside. When she got there her face turned red with anger!

"Ayame what the hell do you think your doing??" Sakura said mad as hell!

"Mommy" she said shocked that she was caught.

"Well get off him" Sakura howled like a banshee!

Ayame jumped off her little brother Toyo's head.

"Mommy" Toyo managed to say wile he was caching his breath.

"Ayame go to your room now!" Sakura said and Ayame ran to her room as fast as she could.

"Are you ok baby boy ?" Sakura asked

"no "he said crying.

"What happened" she asked sympathetically.

"I was pl playing in th th the sand box waiting for Kazuma and Ayame told me that the sand tasted like chocolate so I went to taste it and she sat on my head" he said crying even harder.

"come on its time for bed lets go inside" she said picking him up and carrying him into the house.

--

WITH SASUKE

--

"time for bed " Sakura yelled through the house.

"but we didn't find Dog yet" Kazuma yelled at Sasuke

"Hey don't talk to me like that" Sasuke said with an angry voice

" you lied I hate you" he said and ran to his bed and covered his head with the covers.

"Fine" Sasuke said very mad and he stormed out of the bedroom just as Sakura was walking in.

"What's wrong with your father" she asked Kazuma.

"Who cares I hate him he lied to me" he said to his mother.

"what did he lie about?" she asked confused.

"he promised that we would find Dog before we left" he said crying even harder.

"Well we haven't left yet and I'm sure he tried hard to find Dog" she said

"ya" he said crying a bit softer.

"Well I think you need to apologize to him." she told him sternly.

"No" he said madly.

"Ok good night you two, I love you both very much!"

--

Ayame's room

--

"Hey it's time for bed princesses" Sasuke said till he noticed what she was hiding.

"Da D Daddy what are you doing in here?" she asked shocked

"Is that your brothers stuffed dog?" he asked very upset with here!

"Well um ah yes but…"she was cut off by her dad snatching it from her hand.

"what's your problem, you've been so mean to your brothers lately." he asked her very concerned.

Just then Sakura walked in ready to have a long talk with her when she noticed Kazuma's Dog in Sasuke's hand.

"did she take that? Because she is already in trouble for tricking her brother and sitting on his head!" Sakura snapped!

"Well young lady what do you have to say for yourself?" Sasuke asked.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. lets get going

Omg what happened last time!

"Hey it's time for bed princesses" Sasuke said till he noticed what she was hiding.

"Da D Daddy what are you doing in here?" she asked shocked

"Is that your brothers stuffed dog?" he asked very upset with here!

"Well um ah yes but…"she was cut off by her dad snatching it from her hand.

"what's your problem, you've been so mean to your brothers lately." he asked her very concerned.

Just then Sakura walked in ready to have a long talk with her when she noticed Kazuma's Dog in Sasuke's hand.

"did she take that? Because she is already in trouble for tricking her brother and sitting on his head!" Sakura snapped!

"Well young lady what do you have to say for yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys hate me!" she cried as she ran to her bed and through her covers over her head.

"your getting to big to throw tantrums when your in trouble." Sasuke yelled at her.

"im getting sick of you being a brat your not staying at grandmas house now your going with us!" Sakura said in a very pleased tone. As she walked out of the room.

"Wait Sakura cant we talk about this, it was suppose to be just me and you spending time together" Sasuke said very unhappy. As he followed her out of the room.

"no we cant!" she said and she walked in their room and shut the door in his face again.

"oh come on your not over his hair yet." he said kind of childish.

"NOPE" she said as she opened the door and handed him his pajama pants!

"Fine ill sleep on the couch" he said trying to make her mad. After that failed he walked over to the bathroom and changed into his pajama pants and took off his shirt. He left his jeans and his shirt on the fool of the bathroom because he knows it will piss her off. He smirks to himself as he walks to the couch and covers up. Just then he remembered that Kazuma cant sleep without Dog. So Sasuke walked over to his bedroom door and picked Dog up from the floor and took it into the twins room. He then noticed Kazuma shaking scared under his covers. Sasuke then had an idea. He made the scariest voice he could, walked over to Kazuma's bed and said

"BOO!!"…

Kazuma screamed in fear and was about to call for his mom when Sasuke grabbed him and covered his son's moth with his hand. Kazuma was hysterical and would not stop crying. Then Sasuke gave him back Dog. His cries got softer as he started to talk.

"your mean!!" Kazuma said still with tears rolling down his checks.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Thanks for finding Dog" he said still kind of pouting.

"your welcome" Sasuke said as he started walking back to the couch.

--

THE NEXT MORNING

--

Sasuke woke up so a stuffed dog on his head and a little boy on top of him steeling his covers.

"hey wake up!" Sasuke said shaking Kazuma as he awoke from his sleep.

"what daddy?" Kazuma asked wile whipping his eyes.

"why aren't you in your bed Kazuma?" Sasuke asked lifting Kazuma off the couch onto the ground.

"Dog got scared and wanted to sleep with you" he said trying to make it look like it was the stuffed animal.

"Oh" Sasuke said smirking.

"Get dressed and brush your teeth Kazuma" Sakura said sweetly to her son.

"ok mommy" he said smiling.

"and Sasuke you need to take the suit cases to the RV." Sakura said in an angry tone

"ok…" he said as he went to kiss her and she pulled away.

"ill get Kenji the suit cases are over there " she said walking out the door and pointing to a huge pile of suitcases.

"oh come on!" he yelled out the door.

--

About An Hour Later

--

"Is everyone ready" Sasuke asked before he walked into the RV.

"yes" everyone answers.

"then lets go" he said 


End file.
